1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a collision protection device, in particular for occupants of vehicles, particularly of motor vehicles, consisting to a cushion or covering cap, an airbag, a fastening part (e.g. metal holding sheet), electronic or mechanical devices, and a gas generator, whereby the airbag, which is made of fabric (e.g. polyamide fabric) with or without a coating, in turn consists of a fastening part on the gas inflow side, such part being equipped with a fire protection, if need be, a top part (on the person impact side), and catch belts, whereby the ends of the catch belts are connected with other construction components or with each other (joints).
2. The Prior Art
Airbags for the airbag system in motor vehicles according to the state of the art frequently have catch belts, which influence both the unfolding behavior and the shape of the airbag in the inflated condition to the extent that a flattening in the direction of the vehicle occupant to be protected enhances the intended protective function for such occupant. This particularly applies to a special degree also in case of a laterally offset vehicle collision. Known designs of such airbags have one or several catch belt(s) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,771).
It is known that the catch belts, for production engineering reasons, can be divided, and thus have to be connected again across their free length by suitable joining methods. Furthermore, it is known that the catch belts are connected at their ends with other construction components (e.g. fire protection, reinforcing inserts; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,489) of the airbag.
In order to connect the catch belts at their free ends with each other or with other construction components of the airbag with exact positioning and process safety, an exact positioning and fixation of the catch belt ends, as well as of the other construction components relative to each other, is absolutely required prior to the joining process.